Like Father and Son
by SNN
Summary: George takes Derek out for a little male-bonding time, but he has a special conversation he's been saving up for his oldest son. Oneshot. Implied Dasey.


**A/N: **Okay, so I've been having a serious guilt trip for George's character in my stories for about a year now, and I think it's time I, erm... eliminated that problem. So, this is me making George seem like an awesome dad. So awesome, in fact, that you will find yourself seriously wishing that he were your own. ;)

I kid.  
Did I have you goin', though? Cos I was fooled. (Not about the cool dad part; the wishing-he-was-your-own part.)

Hmm... okay, so I don't really know the general length of a basketball game, so I made it an hour. Is that terribly off? Feel free to correct me in a review. ;)

See? That was me not-so-subtly asking for reviews. I have officially planted the seed; I can only dream that my story nourishes the hankerin enough so that you press that little lilac(ish) "Go" button for the selection "Submit Review."

I sound desperate now, don't I?  
:le sigh: Well, win some, lose some, I guess.

Okay, so enough of my rambling! Go on and make nice with George! :)

* * *

**Like Father and Son**

Seventeen-year-old Derek Venturi was sprawled across his bed – moping, something he rarely ever did – and looking out his window, wishing for something to do. It was a Saturday, and all of his friends were busy. He was having uncomfortable flashbacks to when they had all been "busy" on his birthday. That was a stressful time in his life that he chooses to ignore at every possible chance.

In fact, he was so desperate to do something that he had already considered many times to go downstairs and bug Casey. Of course, he had a major headache and he really didn't feel like listening to her screeching right now. His door was open, and, in an uncharacteristic show of consideration for others, had his music playing low. It really had nothing to do with that headache of his.

He heard a knock on his door. "Derek?"

He turned to look at his visitor and found his dad there, basketball-watching attire on. He cocked an eyebrow. "Dad. What's up?"

"I'm going out in a few to watch a game, you wanna come with me?" George asked, hoping his oldest would acquiesce. He and Derek had started to grow apart as of late and he just wanted to spend some quality time with him.

"Uh... I was actually thinking of just hangin out here today," Derek replied, grasping for an excuse to go. He didn't really have anything against basketball, or his dad, for that matter; it's just that when you put the two together... let's just say that that situation opens up doors for embarrassment that Derek isn't quite ready to walk through just yet.

"Oh, c'mon, I got a foam finger and everything!" His dad seemed like he was fighting a losing battle, but he wasn't about to give up.

Derek got off his bed and approached his dad, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, Dad, Dad..." he began, and then found he really had no reason not to go and had also run out of sweet-talk.

George let out a laugh, "You can't think of a reason not to go, can you?" He shook his head at his son, a good-natured smile gracing his face. "Meet me downstairs in five minutes, kiddo." With that, he turned and traveled downstairs.

Derek sighed. "I'm losing my touch."

--

The stadium was full of excited fans and dads with their sons. It was loud and Derek was glad to have remembered that aspirin. Although he couldn't help but feel a bit elated as he and his dad found their seats. "So..." George started.

Derek nodded, "Yep. So..." This was _really_ fun. Honestly, there was _nothing else_ he'd rather be doing.

George sighed; he had hoped this would be easier. This _was_ his son, after all. Shouldn't there be a manual for this type of thing? You know, for when you need to give talks to your son who just so happens to be completely in love with his step-sister? Surely this was a regular occurrence.

"I know, you know," he finally settled on saying.

Derek's brows knitted together. He let out a very classy "Huh?"

"About you and Casey..." George prodded, wishing his son wasn't so dense sometimes. Not that he thought his son was stupid, by any means. In fact, he thought Derek was perfectly smart. He was just a little... lazy.

Derek's demeanor briefly faltered, and he looked like he might cave and tell his dad what was going on, but just as soon as it happened he regained his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about."

George inwardly sighed. This was going to take some work. He realized that he and his son weren't as close as they could be and he wanted to change that, but perhaps it would take more than just a basketball game to coerce the truth out of Derek.

Instead of showing the defeat on his face, he smiled and placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. "Okay, son. I can wait." Derek cocked an eyebrow, but decided to ignore his father's odd behavior and watch the game.

--

About an hour later, George and Derek exited the stadium, having fully enjoyed some "man time," as George would put it, watching a "man sport."

"Dude, that game was _so_ awesome! Did you see that last shot?" Derek exclaimed, a boyish grin splashed on his face.

George scoffed. "Did I see that last shot?" He shook his head at his son. "_Of course_ I saw that last shot! That was only the best thing to happen since last season!"

"I know! It was so _sweet_!" Derek had thoroughly enjoyed watching the game with his father; he hadn't realized his dad could be so cool. They then began to vividly recount the game in excited voices, earning amused glances from passers-by.

Minutes later in the car, George thought he had waited a reasonable amount of time. "So..." He could smack himself at the utter ridiculousness of his conversational skills. Really, how was he a lawyer again?

Derek looked over at his dad, a bemused expression crossing his face when he saw his dad's face scrunched up in concentration. "Don't think too hard, Dad. You might strain something."

George glanced briefly at his son before turning his gaze back to the road. "Ha-ha, Derek, very funny. Someday you'll learn to appreciate well-thought-out sentences. Until then, you can simply admire mine," he said, a confident look settling itself on his face. It was squashed, however, at Derek's laugh.

"_Please_, Dad. You've been starting almost every sentence with 'So...' all day. If that's the best, then I would _hate_ to see the worst." He gave a comical shudder at the thought and began fiddling with the radio.

George sighed again. Perhaps he should just come out with it already. "I know you like Casey," he said, and noticed how Derek's countenance visibly stiffened. "And I want you to know that I'm okay with it, and so is Nora. We've already talked about this countless times and we've decided that if you ever want to act on your feelings then you'll have our full support." He chanced a glance at Derek before continuing, "And we also understand the kind of pressure you're under. It must be hard to feel like all the circumstances are against you, son, but you can't help who you like. That's just not the way it works."

Derek was now sitting rigid in his seat, glaring out the window. What does _he_ know about "circumstances being against him?" _He_ wasn't in love with his step-sister. _He_ didn't have to worry about what society would think. _He_ was perfectly happy with his perfectly not-step-sister wife and free from the judging glares from peers. "Yeah, well, it sucks," he bitterly replied.

George wondered what it would take to convince his son of his approval. "Yes, I know it does. But you have to decide if you think Casey's worth it."

At this, Derek shot his father a look, his gaze burning into the side of George's head. "_Of course_ she's worth it. But that doesn't mean that she likes me back."

George also wondered if he would set the record for most sighs in single day. "I honestly don't know what to say to you, kid. Why don't you just take a chance? You never seemed too shy with other girls."

"Casey's not _like_ other girls, Dad. She's... different. She's special." Derek had to admit that he felt a little weird talking to his father about girls; they hadn't really touched on this subject since first grade when he had failed due to all the "distracions," aka girls in skirts.

Pulling into the parking lot of the local diner and cutting the ignition off, George turned to his son and took in his appearance. Nothing was really out of the norm; his hair and clothes all seemed the same. Even his hands weren't shaking, which is normally a dead give-away for Derek. The only thing that had changed was his face, or, rather, the expression he seemed to be wearing twenty-four hours a day. His eyes were far away and dark, and a frown looked to be etched into his skin. "Well, _duh_, she's different. She's a McDonald. And she's also managed to capture your attention for more than two months, which is more than any other girl on the planet can say _ever_."

Derek let out an indignant snort. "I dated Sally for two and a half months."

What was he trying to prove?

"That's beside the point. You know what I mean. Why can't you just admit it and go after her? Casey's a nice girl. I'm sure she'll let you down easy." At his son's almost crest-fallen expression, he quickly back-tracked. "Not that she'll let you down easy! Or harshly, for that matter." He sighed (again). "What I mean to say is that, even if it turns out that she doesn't reciprocate your feelings, she'll won't treat you any differently."

Derek didn't look any more comforted. "That's great, Dad. Now that I know she'll still treat me like crap, I feel _loads_ better. In fact, why postpone the humiliation? Let's go home _right now_ so I can confess to her," he bit, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me. I haven't done anything to you except give you my approval. I don't know why you're being so defensive," George said, affronted.

Derek sighed, for a change. "I'm... _sorry_," he said, looking down, ashamed at himself for treating his father so harshly when all he'd done is be supportive of his very uncomfortable feelings for his step-sister. "I guess I haven't really accepted it yet. I don't think I'm ready to face the possibility that she might not like me back."

Putting a consoling hand on Derek's shoulder, George did what any man would do in an awkward situation: offer a word or two of understanding and change the subject. Subtly, of course. "I understand, son. So, you wanna go get something to eat?"

Derek nodded, almost feverishly, and quickly exited the car. George followed soon after. Their lunch conversation consisted of anything and everything but relationship talk.

--

Half an hour later, two very full Venturis exited the diner and climbed in their car. "That has got to be the best lunch I've had in months," George commented. Derek agreed wholeheartedly.

Most of the ride home was spent in a companionable silence until Derek spoke up. "So..." George resisted the urge to laugh at his son. "Do you think she might like me?"

George thought about it, having never really considered this idea. Coming to a conclusion, he vaguely responded: "I don't know, son. Why don't you find out for yourself?" Derek didn't reply and George didn't push the subject further, deciding to drive the rest of the way home listening to the radio.

As they pulled into the driveway, however, George finally broke the silence. "You never know until you try. Besides, you're a Venturi, and Venturis _never_ give up, right?"

Looking a little nervous but determined at the same time, Derek gave a firm nod and got out of the car. He glanced up at Casey's window and sighed; it was now or never.

He turned to look at his dad one last time before his life changed forever. "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

**I know, I know. "Where's my Dasey fix?" Well, I'm sorry, but subtle Dasey is all you're gettin. ;) Besides, I think it's time that some male bonding occurred in one of my stories. lol But, rest assured, because we all know that Casey loves him back. xD**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
